


Bro, You Got Gym-Tickled

by proudscumbag



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, They're just cute ok, Tickle Fights, they aren't dating, they just homiesexual, tmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudscumbag/pseuds/proudscumbag
Summary: Noel makes fun of Cody for being tickled at the gym a while back, and cute shit ensues.(This is all based off that story Cody told on the latest podcast so if you haven't seen it yet some of this probably won't make sense lmao.)





	Bro, You Got Gym-Tickled

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh go follow my tumblr!! it's @tinymeatmiller and it's the reason i got the idea to write this in the first place lmaoo

Cody was so ready to just get this session over with. All the muscles in his body were sore and he really didn’t know how much more he could take. The smell of sweat in his gym always made his stomach turn circles, and he could never quite get used to it. After taking a sip from his water bottle, Cody took a deep breath and began working on his arm reps. His hands were high in the air, music blaring in his ears from his earbuds. 

All of a sudden, Cody felt squeezing on his left side. He yelped, jumped away from the touches with a small, embarrassed giggle. He looked up and saw none other that Uncle Nole himself. He started laughing as he took off his earbuds.

“Hey man, just wanting to know what you’re doing this weekend,” Noel said, a knowing smile on his face before breaking out into laughter.

Cody was laughing as well, doubled over like a dumbass. “Fuck you man, I just had PTSD flashbacks.”

“Aye, how the hell you a grown ass man and you’re THAT fucking ticklish?!” Noel cackled, hitting Cody in the shoulder playfully as Cody groaned into his hand.

“Man I can’t fucking help it. You better not pull that shit ever again, though, cause I WILL fuck your ass,” Cody pointed an accusing finger at Noel, knowing full well this was probably going to bite him in the ass soon.

“Yeah, okay Mr. Giggles,” he chuckled, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and waving them in Cody’s face. He was only there to pick Cody up and grab lunch, cause why the fuck would Noel ever go to Golds?! He wasn’t really much interested in getting gym-tickled himself.

-

“Look, dude, I’m telling you: ordering PizzaHut is the worst fucking decision you’ll ever make. Just get Papa Johns and no one gets hurt,” Cody said, holding his hands in the air defensively (and jokingly). 

“You think I’m eating that wack shit? Getcho white ass outta my HOUSE if you think I’m ordering you ‘Daddy Johns,’ or whatever the fuck-“ Noel and Cody had been arguing for about 10 minutes now. They decided on going to Noel’s place and just ordering pizza instead of going somewhere cause Cody was so tired, but now they’ve started fighting like some old married couple and both refused to back down.

“Motherfucker, if you order that shit I’m buying my OWN fucking pizza. I’on fuck with that nasty shit,” Cody said in his soundcloud rapper voice, making Noel have to hold back his own laugh. 

“Dude, am I about to fight you over some pizza right now?” Noel grinned, giggling to himself like a kid. He knew they were immature but goddamn.

“I guess you are,” Cody paused, smirking. “Little bitch.”

“Oooh you really ‘bout to get it now, huh?” Noel chuckled, pushing Cody like he was actually about to start a fight. Cody pushed back, his chest puffing up ironically as he tried to make himself look way bigger than he actually was. It made Noel laugh even more, jabbing his fingers into Cody’s sides. Cody jerked away from Noel’s fingers, mumbling out a small, “Oh fuck,” laced with giggles. The smile Noel’s face only got wider.

 

“Ooh, is Mr. Giggle makin’ a comeback now? You wanted to act all tough, let’s see how fucking tough you are,” Noel smiled, squeezing at Cody’s sides without stopping this time. 

Cody let out a squeal before dissolving into high-pitched giggles. He pushed and shoved at Noel’s arms, but he was so fucking sore he could barely fight back.

“Wait- dude-stophahAHA-stop!” Cody screamed, really trying to get out of this situation. Noel just laughed, moving up towards his ribs, eliciting an even bigger reaction from the short king himself.

“Who’s a little tickle-bee?” Noel mocked using his dumb high-pitched voice he always used for bits, making Cody just squirm even more. “God, you’re such a fucking BABY!”

Noel finally let up, laughing so hard he thought he was gonna piss himself. Cody just crashed onto the couch, curling into himself embarrassingly. 

“No one was supposed to knowwwww,” Cody whined, picking up a pillow and shoving it into his face.

“Dude, why the fuck are you THAT ticklish?!” Noel laughed again, tears welling in his eyes like he’s just witnessed the funniest stand-up bit in the world.

“I don’t know, man, I always have been. Kelsey’s been using it against me for fucking EVER, but she promised she wouldn’t say anything. Now I gotta deal with it from you too,” Cody groaned, crossing his arms like a pouty child. 

“Aye, man, I won’t use it against you if you promise not to tickle me either,” Noel said, sitting down on the couch beside Cody, laying his feet up on the coffee table.

“Wait…you too?” Cody’s ears perked up, now sitting back up on the couch.

“Yeah, dude, Aleena’s been using it to make me do shit for her for years. Gets on my nerves, but I love her so I let her have her fun,” Noel smiled fondly.

“That’s sick,” Cody chuckled. “So…no tickle pact?” He raised his eyebrow, holding his pinky finger up to Noel. Noel just rolled his eyes and locked fingers.

“No tickle pact.”

An awkward finger-holding second went by before Cody wiggled his fingers into Noel’s side, making the other man yelp in surprise. Cody just made a b-line away from the couch as Noel jumped to his feet.

“You’re so fucking dead!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that mess!! i wrote this at 1 in the morning in the span of like 20-30 minutes so i know it's not FANTASTIC but it'll do i guess lmao


End file.
